galacticsenaterpfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Taris Noble Houses
Multiple Noble Houses sat in the Ruling Council. In case of marriage, it was customary for the lower ranking noble to take the name of the more prestigeous house, regardless of gender. If the houses held a similar ranking, the names were combined in alphabetical order (ex. Alma-Godhe). A notable exception was Daliah X'mur-Lavin who combined both of her family names even if Lavin was the more prestigeous surname. In Tarisian culture a legalized bastard could carry the name of the parent with the more prestigeous family name. Between the year 349 BBY and until the parliamentary and legal reforms of 39 BBY, the succession law of Taris Noble Houses was Agnatic-Cognatic Gavelkind. An exception to this rule is House of Alma, which has an Absolute Cognatic Gavelkind as it's form of succession. It is debated whether this succession law was jointly created by the existing Noble Houses to act as a great equalizer or to prevent the mainly twi'lek House of Alma, which surged in members between 402 and 348, to gain prestige. The newest title of Taris, the royal title Crown of Taris follows the Absolute Cognatic Ultimogeniture succession law. In 38 BBY, Steward of Taris Ana Sankari re-instated the Gavelkind succession law. It is now up to every house which gender law they wish to follow. The oldest living member of a house is called either a patriarch or a matriarch based on their gender. In case of no gender, the official Tarisian term is nihilarch. In case of multiple genders and/or consciousnesses, the official Tarisian term is omniarch. Lavin One of the oldest and most prestigeous noble houses on Taris, dating back to the time before the Jedi Civil War. The heir to House of Lavin is traditionally the chairman to the Lavin Trust and a standing member in the board handing out the Lavin Peace Prize. The House of Lavin was the only Noble House holding a ducal title until 39 BBY when Yven Lavin gave up on his family's ducal title as a way to show his sympathy for the republican cause. Persons of Importance: * Dayak Lavin B. Unknown - D. 3928 BBY. The founding member of Lavin Trust and Lavin Peace Prize. Died of old age. * Rupert Lavin B. 258 BBY - D. 151 BBY. The founder of Taris News: Truth Rediscovered. Media mogul. Duke of Taris Megaplex District. Died poisoned by his enemies. * Yven Lavin B. 112 BBY - D. 38 BBY. Republic sympathizer and patreon of arts and sciences. Mentor of Kin Robb. Duke of Taris Megaplex District (former), Earl of Taris Megaplex District (current). Died in the Abominor concentration camps during the Abominor Crisis. * Daliah X'mur-Lavin. The current matriarch of House of Lavin. First Junior Director of the Republc Security Bureau. Owner of T'aris Broadcast Company. Earless of Taris Megaplex District. Chandl One of the most prestigeous houses on Taris.The patriarch of House of Chandl has historically hold the position of Director within Taris Tax Agency, a tradition which held until the TTA Purges of 39 BBY. As the revolutionary fervor grew on Taris, majority of House of Chandl relocated off-world until the beginning of 38 BBY. Now, House of Chandl is one of the founding members of the Tarisian pro-noble political party, Unified Houses, but takes a conservative position and has been against the inclusion of the bourgeoise and newly rich merchants of Promised Land District. Persons of Importance * Max-ra Chandl. B. 99 BBY - D. 39 BBY. Director of Taris Tax Agency. Killed in the TTA Purges. Neemar A Nabooian family, House of Neemar was formed after the Abominor Crisis when Beré and Cade Neemar saved Taris from the abominable Abominor. Holding the noble title of Marquis, fully comparable to a ducal title, House of Neemar has the most prestigeous title of all Noble Houses. Historians of Nobility have requested the archivers of this wiki that House of Neemar should be placed for the time being between House of Chandl and House of Curq, as only time will tell if House of Neemar holds it's prestigeous position or if this is an anomaly of the [[Year of Five Rulers (Taris)|Year of Five Rulers].] Persons of Importance * Beré Neemar. Founding father of House of Neemar. Current patriarch. Baron of the allegedly cursed Ban'ghar Estates. * Cade Neemar B. UNKNOWN D. 38 BBY. The Marquis of Taris. Marquis Neemar also held the ducal title of Old Taris. Murdered by CISIA assassins. * Ric Neemar B. 50 BBY-. As Crown of Taris follows the Abslute Cognatic Ultimogeniture succession law, Ric Neemar is the Duke of Old Taris. * Saré Neemar B. 46 BBY - 38 BBY (Contested). Saré Neemar is the uncrowned Queen of Taris, holding the primary title Crown of Taris. * Anais Sameeri B. 46 BBY (Contested). The mindmeld of Drax Sankari and Saré Neemar. The uncrowned Queen of Taris, Anais Sameeri holds both the titles of Drax Sankari and Saré Neemar. Baroness of all Sankari Holdings (Sankari Estate, Transvan, S'vries Town, Swamp Town, Rakh Forest). Sera A prestigeous and once-large Noble House of Taris. House of Sera was badly hit by the Abominor Crisis Historians of Nobility debate whether House of Sera should be considered a minor house by now, their membership falling from around a thousand to three within a few months. House of Sera has held nine countships and twentytwo baronies, but is now planning to voluntary destroy these and create minor titles to support adoption into the House of Sera. House of Sera is rather choosing destruction of their prestige than the destruction of their lineage. House of Sera has joined the political party Unified Houses and supports House of Davik's ambitions to re-instate the Noble Council of yore. X'mur House of X'mur is historically one of the largest and most stable noble houses, with political alliances to most Noble Houses. Traditionally, House of X'mur served in the Taris Tax Agency, representing the loyalist faction within TTA. House of X'mur didn't go unscathed during revolutionary spirit that was seen on Taris during 39 BBY but their general sympathy towards the general populace saved House of X'mur from mass lynchings that took it's toll on House of Davik, House of Farla, House of Het'la, House of Sera and House of Chandl. During the Abominor Crisis, members of House of X'mur fought with Robb's Rebels to liberate Taris, but did not support her republican ambitions. House of X'mur supports House of Alma's ambitions to mold the political party Unified Houses into the monarchist center-right pro-business party. Davik A noble house that claims it's lineage to the time before Jedi Civil War. According to persistent rumors House of Davik had roots in criminal activity. House of Davik denies any such claims. House of Davik was hit hard by the political reforms of 39 BBY and later by the Abominor Crisis. Latest hit against House of Davik was murders by the Tetrarchy of the True Republic. House of Davik is supporting the extreme wing of Unified Houses, hoping to re-instate the Noble Council of yore. Sankari One of the minor noble houses, House of Sankari lies in infamy after the Abominor Crisis and the events of the Year of the Five Rulers. House of Sankari was founded by Baron Lalli Sankari in 1799 BBY. His line would have died with the death of his son Anamman Sankari in 1699 BBY and his daughters marriage into the House of X'mur in 1734 BBY if not for his legalized bastard son Zazha Sankari. In 38 BBY, the last surviving members are the unaccounted Anastasia Sankari and the certified matriarch of House of Sankari, Anais Sameeri. As it is debated whether Anais Sameeri is a being of her own or a continuation of Saré Neemar and Drax Sankari, her birthyear is contested. Some assume ut should be the birthyear of her body, 46 BBY while some argue it should be the year her consciousness, 38 BBY. Persons of Importance: * Lalli Sankari B. 1820 BBY - D. 1750 BBY. Founder. Died next to his mistress. Baron of S'vries Town. * Anamman Sankari, B. 1754 BBY - D. 1699 BBY. Son of Lalli Sankari. Founding Father of the Noble Council. Died in a duel. Baron of S'vries Town. * Anamanda X'mur (nee Sankari) B. 1754 BBY - D. 1650 BBY. Daughter of Lalli Sankari. Contessa. Died of pneumonia. * Anacoback Sankari, B. 993 BBY - D. 971 BBY. Royal Swooper. Winner of Forte Cup 972 BBY. Died in a swoop crash. * Drax Sankari 99 BBY - D. 38 BBY. Baron of all Sankari Holdings since 79 BBY, Baron of Transvan (before 79 BBY). * Anais Sameeri B. 46 BBY (Contested). The mindmeld of Drax Sankari and Saré Neemar. The uncrowned Queen of Taris, Anais Sameeri holds both the titles of Drax Sankari and Saré Neemar. Baroness of all Sankari Holdings (Sankari Estate, Transvan, S'vries Town, Swamp Town, Rakh Forest). Alma One of the minor noble houses. House of Alma was notable for its historical practice of making multiple political marriages with the House of Godhe, with the maternal grandparents of Drax Sankari, Arno and Laliza Alma-Godhe being famous examples of this practice. House of Alma was known for consisting mostly of twi'leks, a peculiarity on the xenophobic Taris. House of Alma was formed in 402 as the Founding Mother of House of Alma married and divorced Saint-Just Godhe. House of Alma is one of the founding members of Unified Houses and alongside House of Godhe, has taken a liberal position witih the party with the aims to pivot Unified Houses into the general center-right pro-business party. Persons of Importance * Justine Alma B. Around the year of 420 BBY - D. 348 BBY. Founding mother of the House of Alma. Twi'lek slave. Became the petty baroness of Marat District with the marriage and divorce from Sade Godhe in 402 BBY. Had no children, but legalized every slave as full members of the House of Alma. Took the name "Justine" as an honorary first name. Died blissfully in her sleep after eradicating the slave-owning house of Ban'ghar. * Luku Sankari (nee Alma-Godhe) B. 130 BBY - D 79 BBY. Mother of Drax Sankari. Murdered. * Juliette Alma B. 102 BBY. The matriarch of House of Alma. Disillusioned with the reforms proposed by their long-standing allies from House of Godhe. Pro-monarchy. * Seyra Alma B. 70 BBY - D. 38 BBY. Delegate to the Senate of the Galactic Republic. Anti-Kubaz policymaker. Murdered by the kubaz terrorist cell Tetrarchy of the True Republic. Godhe One of the minor noble houses. House of Godhe was notable for its hustorical practice of making multiple politcal marriages with the House of Alma. Godhe was primarily a human house, known for its libertine attitudes. House of Godhe is a founding member of Unified Houses and alongside House of Alma, has taken a liberal position within the party. House of Godhe has the aims to move the Unified Houses towards the political left and to incorporate non-nobles into the hierarchy. Members of House of Godhe has generally taken a pro-republic and pro-loyalist view in internal and external politics of Taris. Persons of Importance * Saint-Just Godhe 430 BBY . 400 BBY. Libertine author. Petty baron of Greater Marat-Danton District (-402 BBY), Petty baron of Danton District (402- BBY) Married and divorced the twi'lek slave Alma to free her, marking the beginning of House of Alma and its longstanding alliance with House of Godhe. * Luku Sankari (nee Alma-Godhe) B. 130 BBY - D 79 BBY. Mother of Drax Sankari. Murdered. * Donatien-Alph Godhe. B. 75 BBY. Politician. Pro-republic and anti-monarchist. Has caused a rift between the minor Noble Houses House of Godhe and House of Alma. Lived in the Conciergerie District after the Revolution. Robb A petty Noble House, only worth noting for the effect it had on Taris politics through Jorj Robb and his daughter Kin Robb. Ban'ghar A long-lost house known for its twi'lek slaves. Eradicated in 348 BBY by Justine Alma. All records of this house and it's members were destroyed. Farla A minor Noble House that was wiped out during the Abominor Crisis. Het'la A large and prestigeous Noble House Historians of Nobility have traditionally put Het'la between Sera and X'mur that was wiped out during the Abominor Crisis. The last member died during the final firefights against the Trade Federation-backed Abominor. Category:Taris Category:Old